The Real Dragon Trainer
by Theonestuckinhttydworld
Summary: Astrid was the first rider teaching Berk and the other riders about dragons. But why does Hiccup all ways look depressed every time someone mentions him training a dragon. How did he learn the secrets to dragons to become the best fighter only to become useless again when Astrid befriends stormfly? And what type of dragon is that he is drawing in the ground?
1. Chapter 1

**K so i hope you enjoy. I don't own any httyd stuff or rights or blah blah blah. My friend helped me wright this to her name is nametheuser101. **

**Just so you dont get confused this is based of when the riders are all 19-20year olds and basically a year ago astrid befriends stormfly and becomes the first dragon rider...or so she thinks... :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone else had accepted them. The dragons. Everyone had even his father, but not him. He doesn't hunt dragons anymore, and he trusts them, but every time I bring up him getting a dragon so he can go flying with us and being a part of the Dragon riders, he tells me to drop it and walks into the forest. What was up with him? He's properly working with Alvin and Dagur. That's why he's out here. He didn't change, that lying bastard. Why am I even looking for him...Oh yeah, to prove he still hunts dragons. But where is he?

"This is going to take forever Stormfly", my dragon squawked at me telling me she agreed. Once, she saved me from falling off a cliff and I, Astrid, befriended her and showed the village Berk that dragons were good. Everyone had a dragon now, everyone except Hiccup. He had agreed to not hunt dragons, but when asked if he wanted help training one he looked bewildered, then crushed with sadness before an emotionless mask was placed and he replied with a firm "no".

"He's stubborn, that's why," me and stormfly walked for a little bit longer till we found this beautiful cove.

"Amazing", I gazed in wonder over the lake and the land that surrounded it, there was something on the rock, and it had urban hair and wore a black and red suit with a metal leg. Hiccup? I jumped on stormfly and flew down silently to Hiccup. He appeared to be drawing something on the ground with a stick. It looked like a dragon?!

"Hiccup"...

Hiccup jumped up and whirled around with a shocked expression on his face.

"How long have you been here?" He asked as he side stepped to hide the dragon he was drawing.

"Not long...what is that?" I pointed to the picture of the dragon that I could not name the species of.

"What?...Umm...nothing!" He quickly answered, smudging the drawing with his metal foot. I took a step towards him.

"Hiccup you drew a picture of a dragon...what's going on?" I took another step towards him, he took a step back, a depressed look on his face before it vanished and a scared expression took over.

"You shouldn't be here," he said before he ran off out of the cove. I followed. And let me just say for a guy with a metal leg he could run really fast. I had a hard time keeping up with him, until I remembered.

"I'm an Idiot…STORMFLY!" I shouted.

The Deadly Nadder appeared behind me and landed so I could climb on her back. We flew above the tree line looking for Hiccup.

"There he is", I pointed below us, and stormfly dived snatching Hiccup mid jump and flying us to the top of a pine tree.

"ASTRID! get me down from here!", he protested.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"It's none of you concern, let me go!"

"Fine", I smirked and dropped him, letting him end up hanging on a branch.

"I meant on the ground!", he yelled as he looked up at me.

"You didn't specify", I said smugly.

"Useless dragons can't even help their king out", he mumbled quietly. And in return stormfly crooned in response with worry in her voice.

"Wait, what did you say?", I asked confused at what he said.

"Nothing I said nothing", he looked at me with an angry face, but I knew better, his eyes held worry and shock.

"Astrid my arms are starting to hurt, can you please let me down!", Hiccup grimaced.

I sighed and told stormfly to take us back to the cove...where I then told her to drop him in the lake, to which he came out shivering like it was snowing. Wait...oh shit, I looked up...It's snowing and hard.

"Sorry", I shouted and landed my dragon next to him, I jumped off and ran over to him, taking my coat off and putting it over his shoulders.

"Sure you are", he muttered.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me dropping me in the lake was an accident pfft yeah sure"

"It was"

"Whatever", he walked off to one side of the cove gesturing for me to follow. "There's a cave over here we can keep warm there till the snow stops...there's enough room for stormfly to".

Stormfly he said her name instead of saying dragon or thing like he usually does.

We entered the dark and gloomy cave and sat down on the dust. Hiccup was severely shivering now and his face started to turn pale.

"You don't look so good", I nodded at stormfly and she lit a little spot on the ground illuminating the cave plus keeping us warm.

"That's what happens when your flown to the top of tree and then dropped in a freezing cold lake", he said.

"Alright sorry", I stole a quick glance at him and saw that he was looking into the fire like he was remembering something. The fires reflection danced across his face he looked….handsome...Whoa stop that thought before it was made...what the fuck, this is Hiccup he still doesn't fully trust dragons and won't try. It was then that I noticed stormfly sitting next to Hiccup instead of me like she usually does. What the hell was going on.

"So why were you drawing a dragon before?" I asked, stealing glances at him to see his reaction.

He turned his head away hugging the coat I gave him tighter. I slid closer to him, to try and keep him warm...maybe...when I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"I don't expect someone like you to believe me or understand", he whispered and I could tell there was a war going on in his mind wondering if he should tell me.

"Understand what?", I asked, he was hiding something and even though my first priority was to find out what, he looked destroyed like he needed to talk about it.

"You're not going to let this go are you", he turned to look at me and I could see tears in his eyes and worry in his face expression, like he was asking me to let it go. But I couldn't I wanted to know what was going on and he needed to talk about it. Someone like Hiccup the best dragon fighter does not cry, it was like something no one would ever imagine.

"No, I'm not", I said as I shuffled closer.

Hiccup sighed and made himself more comfortable in the dust.

"5 years ago…" he trailed off as he tried to fight the urge to cry. He inhaled heavily and continued as I hugged him to calm him.

"5 years ago to the day, was when I first meet toothless"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it tell me if you did?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two yayayaya hope you like**

* * *

Chapter 2

**flashback Hiccups POV**

"Oh the gods hate me, some people would lose their mugs or their helmets, not me, no, I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

I lashed out at the the closest thing to me…which happened to be a pine tree branch that slinged back and whacked me in the face.

"Argg"

"What the!"

I looked up to see the pine tree had been completely destroyed. It was bent over and shattered, below it was a deep scar in the earth like something had been dragged across it. Or fell from the sky!

I kept following the track till I looked over a huge bolder...only to quickly duck down in shock...there was a dragon, black as night, tied up by my bolar launcher. Nightfury.

**flash-forward**** over Astrid POV**

"Whoa whoa whoa...a nightfury...what?"

"Oh yeah you remember 5 years ago when I was hiccup the useless?"

"yes"

"yeah well my bolar launcher it worked and it hit a nightfury and..."

"And what you killed it?… I guess you would, you are the best dragon fighter", I said in disgust as I backed away from him a little.

"Don't ever say that, never again, never understand, I hate it when people talk about me like that. It reminds me of when I was Hiccup the useless and I would never do that to Toothless!", he shouted in rage.

I sat there stunned speechless, yeah Hiccup was badass and a good fighter but he never yelled never it just wasn't him, nor was it him to get angry.

"May I continue, Astrid, or are you going to keep interrupting?"

"Continue", I whispered, sliding a little closer once more.

**Flashback Hiccups POV**

"oh this, this fixes everything! I have taken down this mighty beast!"

I put my foot on the dragon's hide to show power, only to have it shoved off my said dragon. I panicked and grabbed my dagger, pointing it towards the beast.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon", I raised the dagger above my head, as I looked down I could see the dragons electric green eyes staring at me...and he was frightened.

"I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a viking... I AM A VIKING!", I raised my dagger one last time and...lowered my arms to my sides.

"I did this..." _How could I do something so horrible , to kill a defenseless creature, if this is what It means to be a viking then I don't know if I want to be a viking if i have to do this._

I looked down at my dagger and then to the ropes that made the dragon helpless. I am so mad they should send me away for thinking this. I picked up my dagger and started cutting the ropes one at a time slowly losing them. I was freeing a dragon instead of killing it. _Gods, my dad is gonna kill me if he finds out._

Little to my knowledge the dragons eyes had snapped open registering what was going on. Before I could understand what was going on, the dragon pounced on me looking, me straight in the eyes with a expression on its face that almost looked human. Right before it screamed at me and darted off into the woods. I started to breath heavily before I stood up, grabbed my knife, and took a step or two before collapsing.

**Flash-forward Astrid POV**

"You freed the night fury?", I sat there in shock, he helped a dragon 4 years before I befriended stormfly.

"Yes"

"And that dragon you were drawing was that the night fury?", I started to piece it together, man Fishlegs would have a fucking spaz if he found out Hiccup had seen a night fury and lived.

"Yes"

"So is that your story?", I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hmph not even the beginning of our story", he said as he turned to give me a smirk, his eyes returning to normal with his sadness almost faded.

**Flashback Hiccups POV**

I think he's a fucking vampire I mean how can he not sleep, its almost midnight, then again his only son is out at this time so I don't blame him but I thought he would be snoring on the chair by now but NOOO, he's just poking the fire with a stick. Joy.

I slowly snuck behind my dad and up the stairs. I was half way before:

"Son, we need to talk",

Fuck everything, thanks Thor you helped a lot.

"I need to talk to you too, Dad"

"I decided I don't want to fight dragons"

"I think its time you start to fight dragons" , we both said something at the same time neither of us understanding what the other said.

"Ah you go first"

"No, no you go first, dad"

" Oh all right. You get your wish. Dragon training, you start tomorrow"

"Oh, ah, maybe I should of gone first you see we have so many dragon fighting vikings but what about small home repair vikings or bread making vikings?"...Fuck. my life keeps getting worse.

"You'll need this", he shoved a giant axe in my hands that I could barely hold. How the hell am I to fight with this, let alone carry it everyday?.

"Dad I don't want to fight dragons"

"Oh but you will fight dragons"

"Um let me repeat that dad I can't fight dragons"

"Look son its time you stop... all…. this!", he said.

"You just gestured to all of me", I said while rolling my eyes.

"This is serious son, its time you start acting like a viking. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us and you think like us." I will never have the brain of a normal viking. I like having the ability to count higher than 5.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided"

"Deal?"

"Deal..." I sighed.

"Good. Ill be back. Proberly"

"And I'll be here", the door slammed shut, "maybe", I said to the empty house, again I am left alone in this big house for a long period of time. I threw the axe to the ground and it landed with a loud clank. I walked up stairs to my room where I went to bed and dreamt about the dragon. I still couldn't believe that I managed to shoot such a unique dragon out of the sky.

**Flash-forward**** Astrid POV**

"That's really sad, doesn't your father ever listen to you?"

"Yeah, of course, but only if he thinks it's really important for him. Anyway, we started training the next morning, but you were there. I then went back to the place I found the dragon and found this place where he had trouble flying. At first, I couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just fly away, but then I noticed that his left tail fin was missing."

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

I took out my journal and drew the Night Fury with my charcoal pencil. I rubbed out the tail fin again and stared at the beautiful dragon. That's when I dropped my pencil and it went toppling down the side of the hill. The dragon noticed and looked at me, tilting it's head like I did.

The next day I failed again at dragon training, the usual. Afterwards I returned to the cove with a trout fish. At first I couldn't see it, but then it came creeping over a rock like a hunting jaguar. I fed it the fish, yet he insisted on giving me half to eat. I was horrified, but I fought the urge to vomit.

That night, I and the gang sat with Gobber on a small wooden tower where we had a fire going and roasted some meat. Gobber told us the story of how he lost his arm and leg, when he said that it is impossible for a dragon to survive if it can't fly.

I instantly got to work, making a new tail fin for the dragon I now had named Toothless because of his retracting teeth.

I returned the next morning with a huge basket of fish, learning that dragons aren't too keen on eating eel. I attached the fin, when Toothless took off into the air all of a sudden, leaving me hanging on to his tail. It was amazing, the fin worked but only when I had control of it.

Getting to know Toothless was incredible. He taught me so much about the dragon species and how to control the dragons at the arena.

**Flash-forward Astrid POV**

"So THAT'S why you were so good at dragon training. I wondered why all out of the blue, you could get the dragons to do what you wanted," I announced.

Hiccup looked a lot more comfortable, and I still felt guilty for letting Stormfly drop him into the freezing lake.

He turned to face my dragon and reached out a hand to scratch under her chin. He then turned to face me, smiling. I had never seen Hiccup smile before. He just looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes, then shook his head to get back to his past.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all that great. I built a saddle and everything, and he would do anything for me, but I couldn't keep lying to my father. I always snuck off after training, and everyone got suspicious. You almost found out when you ran after me in the woods, but that time I was a lot faster and agile," Hiccup said. I nodded my head for him to continue.

* * *

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

I looked around as I saw the Isle of Berk beneath me. It was so beautiful I could stay here forever. SHIT. almost hit a cliff then. Toothless hit me in the head with his ears.

"Yeah I got it, uh position 4..no no 3", I moved my foot to control the tail fin into position 3, we shot straight up into the sky, leaving the ground behind like a distant memory.

"oh this is amazing the wind in my….cheat sheets!"

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"cheat sheets?" I said with confusion.

"Yeah I didn't not how dragons tail fins worked, so I studied other dragons and let luck and chance take care of the rest, you see the tail fin and saddle are designed to act as a replacement for the missing tail, but I had to control it with my foot and since I couldn't remember all the positions for the tail fin I had a cheat sheet with pictures…"

"I'm gonna stop you there and tell you how weird and wrong that sounds", I said trying to hide my laughter.

"Wha….oh really very mature Astrid", he said trying to give me an evil glare but failed as he started laughing too.

"Back to the story?" I asked.

"Yeah so where were we? Oh, right, the cheat sheet had escaped."

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

I tried to grab for the peace of paper but as I did so my harness unhooked itself and I started plummeting down. Towards the ground along with Toothless, spinning out of control. I tried reaching for Toothless's saddle, but the dragon was too far away. Almost hitting the painful end, I managed to grab Toothless by a saddle strap, the sheet in my mouth so I could hold on to the dragon with both hands. Still falling, I had to let the sheet go as I could read nothing in the strong wind. I positioned myself in the saddle and moved my foot. Toothless weaved through the dangerous sea stacks surprisingly very fluently and in the end managed to come out of the maze without a scratch.

"YES!" I yelled in triumph, and Toothless shot a plasma blast in glee.

"Oh come on!", I said as I dropped my hands to my sides waiting for the scorching. My original happy face turning into a 'just great' face.

Sitting on a small island we came across, we had caught a lot of small fish, a large pile for Toothless and one on a stick for me which I held over a flame Toothless lighted. I could hear chirping, and as I looked up I could see a lot of smaller dragons, Terrible Terrors, flutter in to land. They must have seen the fish because Toothless hugged his pile away with a growl as they got closer.

"What don't wanna share your food", I said laughing at Toothless.I threw one of the dragons a small fish, which it gulped down in one bite. What surprised me the most, was when the wild dragon with such a ferocious name, came up to me and snuggled itself up next to my lap. I put a hand on the dragons side to pet it.

"Everything we know about you guys, is wrong!" I said.

That was when my world collapsed. As we returned from the island, we were about a mile off the coast of Berk. A large ship filled with horrifying vikings sailed closer to us.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"What?!" I yelled as he said enemies of Berk arrived.

"Yeah, you know. The Outcasts?", he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I've heard of them but they haven't attacked Berk in 5 years. I assumed they gave up on trying to conquer us"

"Something like that", Hiccup turned his head trying to hide his face. but I didn't need to see his face to know that he was crying. I could see him shiver his shoulders and hear the sobs he made as he tried to breath.

"Hiccup what happened", I put my arm on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"They took us."

**Flashback Hiccup's POV**

"FIRE", I heard that one word that brought my whole world crashing down to Hel.

A gigantic net and bolar came flying out of a cannon from some ship. Toothless managed to avoid it, but failed to see another one coming at us. It twisted itself around his wings and my neck and we went

crashing into the sea.

I could faintly hear voices above the water and shadows diving in as my vision slowly faded due to lack of oxygen. I could feel heavy and strong arm around us as they heaved us out of the water and onto the deck of the ship and thats the last thing I remember Toothless loud shriek and a man with an evil smile smacked me on the head with the back of his axe.

'**Couple of hours later'**

I awoke to the sound of maniacal laughter. My head felt like it had been hit with a boulder, and my eyes swam and refused to take in anything from my surroundings.

"well, well, well, must be my birthday to find this, Stoick's little runt riding a dragon",

"I didnt no it was your birthday boss?!"

"As far as you're concerned, everyday's me birthday!"

"So it is your birthday"

"Were we suppose to get presents?"

I could hear a sigh come from the 'boss', and I tried to get up, but my arms were too weak.

I heard a squeaky metal gate unlock and open, and footsteps getting louder coming towards me.

"Well looks like the runt woke up, how are you Hiccup?", said person grabbed my arms and yanked me forward making me fall flat on my face.

"Oh you know, never been better", I said sarcastically, why can't I keep my mouth shut sometimes. Because when I said that I got a hard kick to the side of my ribs, hearing a loud snap and unbearable pain. I screamed.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"Oh my Gods!" I yelled and hugged Hiccup who held his face in his hands, his tears falling and sobs echoing in the cave.

I almost wanted to cry with him, but I am Astrid Hofferson, and _this _warrior doesn't cry.

Hiccup straightened up, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

I didn't stop hugging him, and he put one of his hands on my shoulder to signal he was alright.

He took a deep breath.

* * *

**Dun dun dun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soz I didnt post the other day I was busy crying cause I saw HTTYD2 cause it was relesed in NZ yesterday so yay emotionally destroyed**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Flashback Hiccup's POV**

Searing pain shot through my body. I wondered where Toothless was, and if I would ever see my father and my home again.

"Shut up, you little brat!" The man dragging me yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to leave. It took a while, but it didn't hurt as much after a few minutes. In that time, I was dragged to a different place. It was freezing cold and nowhere near Toothless, my best friend. I could finally see, and it was dark. A dark room with a table with chains, and a stand of weapons. I had never been so afraid in my entire life.

The man heaved me up onto the wooden table, wrapping the rusty chains around my limbs. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I kept shivering from the cold.

"Now, tell us how you trained a Night Fury!" One of the large men shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I replied, a few more tears following the others. The man raised a fist and I shut my eyes tight. More pain seared through my body as he punched the side of my face. I felt that side swelling.

"Hit him again!" Someone in the back shouted.

"STOP!" Another yelled and with one eye I could see a large man approach.

"Yes, sir" the other replied and stepped back.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup" He said, in a mocking tone. Who was this person?

"You don't know me but I know you, your Stoick the Vast's runt of a son, Hiccup the Useless. My name's Alvin, Alvin the Treacherous.", my blood ran cold at the mention of his name. My dad had told me of the blood thirsty man that was 'cheif' of Outcast Island, who was banished for disobeying the chief during a dragon attack and cost Gobber his leg.

"Now. You tell us how you trained such a… unique… dragon, and we will let you go." Alvin said calmly.

I turned my head away while trying to get out of the chains.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"What, so they tortured you?" I asked.

"I didn't get to that part yet, but yes." He said. I hugged him tighter, burying my face in his chest. "You may know what pain is from a battle wound or falling off your dragon, but you will never know true pain till someone ties you down screaming insults at you about how worthless you while they cut you a million times with 100 different type of knifes, all the while not knowing where your friend is, because its not just physical pain you feel its emotional",

I sat there stunned at what hiccup had said, and it got me thinking.

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

"Theres not point in struggling Hiccup", Alvin tuttered as he place his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him. Before he slapped me in the face with a metal glove that had spikes on it, digging into my flesh, I could feel blood starting to drip down my face and pain erupted in my cheek sending a spark up to my head as it started to throb.

"Now are you gonna tell how you trained that dragon", he whipped the blood that was on is metal glove onto my shirt as though disgusted it touched me.

"Never", I whispered.

"What", I turned my head and I swear to Thor there was a vein throbbing next to his left eye.

"I will never tell you how I trained toothless"

"Toothless...so what, you're friends with the beast?...interesting." Why did I say that? He's going to kill Toothless, then me now.

Alvin looked over to the two guards at the other side of the room.

"You!" He pointed at one of his men. "Get me my favourite axe"

Axe? what is he going to do to me? Adrenaline pumped through my body as I saw Alvin approach with a large and rusty axe coated in old blood.

"If you won't tell us what we want then I guess I will have to take something from you", he looked at me with a glint in his eyes. He wasent going to do what I think it was. But before I could even yell no or try to break the chains a pain like lighting struck me in the left leg.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I passed out from the pain. But not before I saw Alvin rase the bloody axe and smile down at me.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"Thats how you lost your leg...but Gobber and Gothi said you lost it in a dragon raid protecting the children" I said.

"They only said that so I wouldn't get banished for befriending a Night Fury." Hiccup replied. I noticed I still had my arms around him and quickly straightened up. I could see the tears return in his eyes. He moved his hand down to the joint where the wood and metal leg met his knee. I reached out my hand to touch his. He turned to me, smiling.

"I'll never forget that look alvin had when he did this to me", he turned to look at me more and I realized his eyes were a deep forest green. I could see the fire flicker in his eyes and the tears swimming in them...maybe if those tears weren't there, I could stare at them all day….whoa wait what?…..I think… I like Hiccup….

"Astrid you in there", Hiccup waved his hand in front of my face with a slightly amused face.

"Huh? Yeah I'm here"

Hiccup laughed at that. He LAUGHED. I have never heard him laugh before. He had a nice laugh. Like a really nice laugh, and his eyes lit up a bit when he laughed and it was amazing. Butterflies went crazy in my chest.

He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously, we both said nothing just looking at each other...when did we get this close to each other. Hiccup backed away a little bit but not a lot.

"Should... umm... should I continue with the story?", he asked in a whisper, Im pretty sure I felt his breath on my face we were that close.

"Uhh... yeah. Continue."

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

I was cold and the burning sensation started to grow around my left leg. It then got to the point where it felt as though my leg was on fire.

"GAAAAAAHHH!", I screamed at the pain that exploded in my leg, I reached down to see what was wrong before my eyes snapped open. My leg, it was gone. There was nothing there below the knee.

I was terrified… and alone. I was scared for Toothless, and if I was ever going to make it out of this place alive. Would my dad care if I never game home?Would anybody? Was Toothless alive? Oh, this is all so messed up!

I tried to get up and ignore the pain. I was exhausted, but none-the-less, I prevailed to get up on one foot. Well, my only foot. I searched the room for anything I could use to help me hold my weight, when I saw one of the metal cell bars was loose enough for me to take it off and lean on to keep me balanced. I managed to squeeze through the bars. Now what? I couldn't see anything except for a few lit torches in a few corners of the hallways. I then noticed that my leg...stump...was still bleeding. I tore a piece off my shirt and tied it around my what was my leg so that the bleeding would stop.

It only stopped for a little while.

I chose a random corridor to go down, using the metal rod to support me.

Tears rolled down my face and I shivered from the cold, making it hard to make any progress moving forwards.

I had no idea where I was going. All I knew was that my instincts were telling me to go this way.

"He's gone!" Someone yelled behind me. Glad they couldn't see me,I started to pick up my pace, trying to keep the metal rod from clicking and making noise.

"Someone tell Alvin!" I heard more shouting and torches being lit.

I started running as best as I could to find Toothless. But there was a dead end. I looked around to find anything I could use to escape, and eventually found another tunnel a few metres back.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"Hiccup, are you ok?" I asked. I could feel his heart beat faster. Some how during him telling me what happend on Outcast Island I ended up cuddled up to his side with my head on his chest above his heart.

"Yeah, Im fine, I'm just remembering," he reached down to hold my hand as though he didn't want me to let go.

"Please tell me this gets better," I asked. His head was lazily leaning on mine. I felt warm inside. He was trusting me, and was comfortable with me. Enough to touch me and not pull away or run.

"Depends on your definition of better, because for me it did but, not a _happy_ better"

* * *

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so happy now Httyd2 came out the other day in NZ and i saw it it was amazing...cant remember if I said this in the last chapter...oh well enjoy and thank you for all the reviews **

* * *

Chapter 5

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

As I walked down the tunnel as fast as one leg could carry me the I saw a dim light start to appear at the end. I slowed down and hid in the shadows, ignoring my leg's stinging pain. I slowly limped along the shadow line until I could see one guard guarding an enormous door with one lantern hanging on the wall.

I bent over and picked up a small rock. I threw it over into an empty metal cage so it made a lot of noise, and the guard ran over to see what it was. I ran and hopped over to the door, almost unsure if it was worth opening. I had no idea where Toothless was, and anything could be in here. I opened it, and it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark. Suddenly, I saw a spark of white light. Then another. Was that… lightning? I heard the roar of a dragon species I had never heard before. More lightning appeared and I could see multiple shadows of dragons. Then, what I saw made me gasp with relief. It was Toothless, he really was here! I ran inside, almost forgetting the pain in my left leg. I stopped in my tracks when a large dragon, about Toothless's size flew in front of me. It was covered in lightning. This dragon had got to be a Skrill. Wait… there were more! There were about five Skrills flying around the chamber. I tried to go around the dragon that was blocking the path to my best friend.

It had a deranged look in it's eye. I could tell the Outcasts did something to these dragons. They were not normal, it was as though they were drugged… more aggressive.

Then it hit me, DRAGON ROOT! The one plant that made any non-boulder class dragon aggressive and attack anything that moves.

I looked around to see no dragon root, but that was impossible. They had all the symptoms. Thats when I felt something bang against my neck. I looked down to see a necklace with dragon root chained to it. FUCK. And it wasn't a necklace it was a collar, double FUCK. I looked up to see the lead skrill getting ready to pounce, tripple FUCK. I rolled to the ground and managed to dodge the skrill, hitting my bad leg. on the ground

"Gargg", when I screamed I heard Toothless try to roar, I looked up to see he was muzzled and dangled in the air on chains with his wings tied down. Oh and to make matters worse his saddle and tail fin were gone. Great how are we gonna get outta here?

I looked around to see the lead Skrill had gotten angry. Lightning was flashing everywhere. I sat up and started scratching at the collar around my neck. I started to hyperventilate it was hard to breath with the collar, the heat from the lightning and the shock of the whole day.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"Skrills? How did Alvin manage to catch Skrills?" I interrupted Hiccup, eager to find out.

"He must have contact with the Berserker tribe. They have the skrill as their crest, so their arena is full of these dragons. I can't imagine the means they go to to find so many of these rare dragons," Hiccup replied.

We still sat there together. Hiccup hugged me tighter, which I was surprised at but hugged him back. Tonight, my feelings for him really grew. I used to think he was a silent, cruel dragon slayer. But it turns out he is misunderstood, and really, really handsome. I never noticed that he was in so much pain, and we were all so mean to him.

"It's getting dark, do you still want me to go on?" He asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

I took a few deep breaths and forced myself to think about what to do next. I picked up the metal rod and tried to get up to no prevail. No matter what I did, I was too weak. About to give up and meet my fate, I thought I should try one last thing. I wedged the rod underneath the collar, scratching my throat but not deep enough to do much damage. It fucking hurt though. I managed to pry the collar off my neck. I picked it up and also managed to finally find enough strength to stand. I hobbled over to the door and opened it wide. I greeted the guard who turned and stared at me in shock.

"Hope you don't mind," I said, tossing the collar outside. The Skrills followed it like nails to a magnet, and started attacking all Outcasts who tried to stop them. I ran to free Toothless, finding the saddle in a far corner. Toothless went to get it so I didn't have to walk and I quickly fitted it on his back. Last, I attatched the tail fin and climbed on to his back. With my missing foot, I had to use one of my hands to move the piece that controlled the tail fin.

Weak and dehydrated I laid there on his back, watching the Skrills fly around trying to find an exit route. Toothless reared up to announce they found it.

"Follow them, Toothless,"I managed to say and moved my left hand to the first position, allowing him to take off. Then the next to turn corners. It felt like forever but we managed to escape, finding the final tunnel that let to the night sky.

Bleeding out and dying, Toothless flew to Berk as fast as he could, noticing me failing to move much.

Darkness…

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"What? Did you die?" I yelled.

"No, I'm still here, aren't I?" He replied.

"Right, sorry," I gazed into his eyes.

"Hiccup… that must have been awful," I said. He nodded, looking away for a second and then back to me. I felt his head lean towards me, and I embraced his lips.

His lips were soft and his eyes gently closed.

I found myself being in love with Hiccup, something I never imagined before.

After a while we pulled away and smiled. We continued to hug and lean back into Stormfly's side. Smiling like an idiot I gestured for Hiccup to continue his story. I could hear in his voice he was smiling too:

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

I opened my eyes to a warm wooden hut. I sat up terrified about my new whereabouts. I looked around, but could find no trace or clue as to where I was now. Through a window I could see that the sun had just risen. I got up, expecting pain in the stump of my leg, but only felt numbness. I removed a thin white sheet what I thought of to be meant as a blanket, only to reveal something completely unusual. My leg had been replaced with a prosthetic wood and metal contraption.

I tried to get up, but only succeeding in falling over. I tried to look for my metal rod for support but there was no trace of it.

Toothless! Where was Toothless? Dedicated, I got up and limped to the door. I swung it open,. the sunlight burning my eyes. I tried to walk outside only to be stopped by a large stick getting in my way. I looked down to see Gothi standing there pushing me back inside the hut. I tried to get away, if I was at Gothi's then that means that im back on Berk and that means someone saw Toothless. I started to panic and I managed to get past her only to be picked up the the back of my top by... Something metal? I turned my head.

"Gobber?" I choked, my voice cracked and throat dry as I said his name.

"Maybe you should go back inside. We need to talk about some things before your father gets back from his trip to the Dragon's Nest", he said in a serious voice. Shit. What do I say? How the hell do I explain the Outcasts? Oh no, what is my dad going to think? I'm pretty sure I froze at some point because the next thing I knew was Gobber was sitting me down back on the bed as Gothi went to go stir some concoction for only Gods know what. Gobber tried talking to me but I couldn't answer my brain was just one blur. Where was toothless? Did they kill him? Oh Gods, what if they did? However, my thoughts were interrupted as a black blur jumped through Gothi's window and tackled me of the bed. I was completely shocked until I looked up to see Toothless with a gummy smile on his face.

"TOOTHLESS" , I said as he started licking my face. "Oh Gods, you're ok!"

"He gave us a right scare flying in here with you on his back bleeding all over the place," Toothless got off me and walked behind me to help me up back onto the bed, where he then curled up as a giant pillow.

"Almost attacked him when Gothi got you of him, thought he did this, but then Gothi hit me in the head with the stick and eye saw that the dragon was worried about you," I looked up to see Gobber sitting on one of the small chairs opposite the bed, it always amused me to see Gobber in Gothi's hut everything was too small for him.

"But before we talk anymore you need something to eat and drink." Just as Gobber said that, Gothi came over with water and some broth and bread to go with it. I ate greedily, when was the last time I ate, in fact, how long was I away?

"How long was I gone?"I asked as I set the bowl and cup down.

"Well you were missing for 4 days and when you 'came back' you were unconscious for a week, likely only me and Gothi noticed...well maybe some of the other dragon trainers but no one asked"

"Oh ok", I said looking at my lap knowing what was to come next"

"So Hiccup, what happened, hmm?", fuck.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"So that's why we didn't see you for two weeks…" I said, finally understanding Hiccup a lot more.

"Yeah, it was really painful. Gothi did all kinds of shit, trying to heal me faster, which worked but hurt like hell," Hiccup said.

There was silence for a few seconds until Stormfly decided to shuffle around in her sleep.

Hiccup and I laughed at us falling over to the side. I lay with my back on the floor and Hiccup on top of me. We kept smiling for a while, when he reached out a hand to stroke the side of my face. He leant in to kiss me again, this time with more passion.

After a minute he pulled away again allowing me to sit up.

"Ok, now it's really dark out," I said trying to make the silence less awkward.

"I know, but there isn't much left," Hiccup said.

We made ourselves comfortable against Stormfly once more, and Hiccup kept talking.

* * *

XD


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to give thnks to the co-writer of this story nametheuser101 as they rock and are awsome XD**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

Gobber told me about the days I lay unconscious while he fitted on my new leg. Few people wondered where I was, only a few people asked so they could make fun of where I could be. I got a little angry at the fact, but lightened up again when he said that Astrid asked about me. Was she worried? No, she dosen't like. Does she?

I finished the last of the meal and was handed another cup of water.

I told them the story, and I could see both of them wiping away their tears. Gobber at one point got up and hugged me, sobbing.

The next week was rough. I was expected to stay in bed the whole time, with a few hours only to practice walking in the new leg. I wanted to ride Toothless but I had to keep him hidden from the rest of the village.

I heard shouting come from the docks, and went to the window the see the my father and most of the ships and vikings returning from their search for the Dragon's nest.

"shit what do I say? What do I do?" My answer was a smack to the head by Gothi. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

She shoved a piece of paper in my hand, I looked down and read it.

'_Hiccup me and gobber have made a story for you to tell your father and Berk, while you were gone there was a dragon raid where you went to go and help me look for herbs for someone that was hurt. While I looked away, a dragon attacked and with your new 'dragon' skills fought it off but it got your leg. Don't worry about Toothless, we will keep him a secret you can decide what you want to do with him, if you want to tell Berk you can, if you don't you have this story to explain the leg'_

I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I think I'll keep Toothless a secret. I don't think my dad will accept it. Maybe over time I can tell him," Gothi smiled at this before zipping her lips shut and throwing an imaginary key away as to tell me she and Gobber will keep it a secret. I turned around to tell toothless to quietly go back to the cove and that I would be there soon. The minute he left the window the front door bardged open and my dad walked in.

"Whats wrong with hiccup you couldnt tell me at the docks…?",my dad stumbled the last of his sentence as he saw me, saw my leg, or what used to be my leg. Well its now or never.

"Hi, dad. Did you find the nest?"

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"And thats everything,"Hiccup mumbled.

"Thats a lot to take in in 2 weeks. How did you do it?" I asked.

"I had Gobber and my gran"

"gran?"

"Oh, not many people know. Gothi is my grand-ma"

"Oh interesting," I said.

We stood to brush ourselves off.

"Earlier you said that you were a king. Hiccup, what did you mean? And where is Toothless now?" I asked.

"Oh, urgh! Can that story please wait until tomorrow? I am really tired," he said, yawning.

"Ok. Come on, let's get Stormfly so we can go back home," I said. Hiccup nodded and woke up my dragon. He gave me back my coat, and Stormfly shook herself awake and stood, letting us climb on her back. Hiccup sat behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I shuddered at the feeling, but tried not to show it.

We took off for the village. I dropped Hiccup off at his house and got off with him so I could give him one last hug and kiss goodbye for the night. I just hoped no one saw.

He went inside his house and I flew off to mine.

The next day at dragon training seemed to have changed so much. Hiccup came late to the class I started without him.

"Oh great, Hiccup the Useless is back," murmured Tuffnut, one of the Thornston twins. I looked at him with an angry face expression and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, now that we are all here, everyone get on your dragons. You are playing my version of Tag. Snotlout, you're the evil dragon. Everyone, he touches you, you're metaphorically dead. Begin!" I directed everyone.

"Aren't you coming?" Ruffnut asked, the other twin.

"In a minute," I said and turned to Hiccup.

I waited for everyone to be out of view before I stepped up to him, grasped his shoulder and pulled him closer to kiss. He didn't protest like I thought he would. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine behind his neck. We kept kissing for a long time.

I finally pulled back and we smiled at each other.

"You gonna tell me the rest of the story later," I said before I hopped on stormfly and joined in on the game of tag. But while I was up there and hiccup was still down in the arena practicing his archery...he was really good at it…..I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had befriended a dragon a while before I did, and here I was getting the credit for it. Plus where was Toothless if Hiccup told me the whole story? Why didn't he show me Toothless and why didn't he just tell everyone a year ago?

After flying around with the other riders we all headed back to the arena to find Hiccup disappeared. Odd.

"Hey you guys see where hiccup went?", I turned to look at the other riders.

"Pfft why would you care about him? he's a nobody again," Snotlout sneered.

"Because we're all friends!"I said getting a little annoyed.

"Maybe years ago but when he didn't truly trust dragons that's when he became useless again. Who wants to be friends with a useless future chief," snotlout boomed.

"You do remember you used to idol him right?" I asked remembering when Snotlout would do anything to be around him.

"That was when…" he put his hands on Hookfang's ears,"we killed dragons, not anymore"

I rolled my eyes and hopped onto stormflys back, taking off to look for Hiccup. I started at the forge, remembering he was once Gobber's apprentice before he ,sort of, became better than Gobber.

"Hey, Gobber!"

"Oh, hi Astrid," I saw Gobber with his head inside a purple deadly nadders mouth pulling...attempting….to pull out an infected tooth.

"Um is Hiccup here?" I asked nervous for some reason.

"No, he's not...Why?" He yanked out the tooth and turned around to look at me.

"He went missing when we got back from riding our dragons"

"Oh, well I don't know, sorry", he said but he sounded more nervous than me.

"I know about Toothless….Hiccup told me," that got his attention because he dropped this big metal contraption of his foot….luckily his missing one.

"He did, did he."

"Yeah but he didn't finish the story so I want to know how it ends?"

"He went to his house. He hurt his arm in training, no biggy."

"Thanks gobber!...I wont tell anyone, I swear."

"You better. Toothless was Hiccup's whole world...So be careful, it's a touchy subject"

"I will..bye!"

I hopped back on Stormfly before flying off to Hiccup's house up on the hill. We landed to the side of Hiccup's house. I walked up and knocked….no answer.

"He better be home...HICCUP...I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I knocked on the door again.

"Squawk," I turned around to see Stormfly getting ready to take off, she flew up to the opened window at the side of the house.

"Stormfly, no! Bad girl," but she didn't listen. Instead she went inside to Hiccup's room.

"Shit," I pushed open the front door slowly scared that the chief would still be here. Luckily he wasn't, I walked across the empty room past the fire and up the stairs. Half way I up I heard laughter and mumbling. Was there someone else there. I walked to Hiccup's door and pushed it open to find something that was cute and pretty hot.

Hiccup petting stormfly talking to her like an old friend...that was the cute thing. The hot thing was that Hiccup had no shirt on and boy was he ripped, not to much like snotlout but enough for whoa everything. HOLY SHIT HE HAS A TATTOO!

I smirked thinking of all the blackmail I could do.

I walked closer to them quietly so they didn't notice me.

"Wow I didn't no you have a tattoo Hiccup, better not let your dad see," and after saying that, Hiccup jumped up in shock.

"Astrid!" He yelled and quickly reached for his shirt. I stepped closer and pushed his arms holding his clothing away so I could so his tattoo better.

"It's amazing!" I whispered, sliding my hand over the dark int in the centre of his chest. I could tell Hiccup was uncomfortable, so I backed away again. He quickly put his shirt on again.

"Why are you so shy? Iv'e seen shirtless men before!" I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, but you don't just walk in on them!" He replied.

"Ok, sorry. What is your tattoo anyway? It looks like a dragon." I asked.

"It's Toothless…" He said looking at the floor.

Noticing he was upset at the mention of his lost friend, I slid closer to him and hugged him. He looked at me and smiled, resting his head on mine.

"Where were you, you weren't in the arena when we got back?", I mumbled into his chest, and he smelled of the forest when it rains.

"I kinda hurt my arm while I was doing my archery routine.." He said sitting up and pulling back his left sleeve, and revealing a long shadow.

"The string on the bow snapped," he finished. I stared at his arm in horror. It was bruised black and looked like it hurt a lot. I didn't touch it, I just got up to look for a bandage.

"Do you have anything to bind that with?" I asked.

"Umm, not that I know of," he said.

"Look, Astrid, it's fine!" He said getting up too to stop me turning his room apart looking for a piece of cloth.

"No, I had the same thing before! You're lying, it hurts a lot, doesn't it?" I said. He didn't reply, but just hugged his arm to the side and looked at the floor.

"Yes, but that's the thing with archery. It happens a lot," he replied. I stopped looking, but still shook my head.

"No, I am helping you. Do you know what happens when it isn't treated? It could take weeks before it's healed, or worse, it could get infected and then you're in trouble because…" He stopped me there by stepping forward and kissing me. He pulled away a while later and said calmly:

"Its just a bruise it will be fine, it happens a lot so I know whether or not if its serious...and this", he gestured to the bruise,"is nothing. I'll be fine, if it was worse I would have gone to Gothi or Gobber."

"Fine. You still have some explaining to do, though," I said and pulled him over to the bed where we sat.

"Ok, fine. what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything you left out yesterday," I replied. Hiccup sighed and took a deep breath to begin his story.

* * *

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy...I feel like its a short chapter IDK**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

It was dark on Dragon Island. Toothless and I were trapped by a herd of wild dragons and forced to land on the volcanic island.

"What's happening?" I asked Toothless, but he cautiously kept flying in the hope of escaping. We were led inside the volcano and landed on a ledge. Peering over the side while hiding behind a small rock, we saw animals and fish being tossed into the deep.

"Ah, well my dad will be satisfied to know that all our food is being dumped down a hole. They're not eating any of it!" I whispered, just as a lazy and oversized Gronckle hovered over the pit, and spat out a small fish. It then turned to fly back, when the largest dragon I had ever seen came up from the volcano and swallowed the dragon whole. I gasped in shock.

"Come on, bud, we have to get out of here!" I said. Toothless took off and out the top of the volcano, landing on the beach of the island.

"What is that!" I yelled. Toothless growled as we both heard a loud rumble.

It seemed as though the volcano was erupting, but instead boulders went toppling down the side. A loud exploding noise made my blood run cold, as the whole side of the mountain collapsed, and the enormous dragon came out.

"Fuck! Toothless, let's go!" I yelled and Toothless took off into the sky. We hovered in the clouds for a minute, until the figure of the dragon became larger, until we noticed it was following us. It flew after Toothless and I into the thick clouds, and the cold afternoon air made me shiver and lean closer to the heat of my dragon.

The giant beast opened it's great maw, and with a hissing green gas, it was followed by a powerful burst of fire.I maneuvered toothless up just in time to get away from the blast and we went shooting straight up into the thick black clouds above, hiding us very well. We dodged the wings of the giant dragon as it swerved around to find us, in its anger it released another storm of fire as it spun around. I swerved to avoid more fire until I had an idea of what to do.

I flew right into the field vision of the dragon.

"Hey, what's wrong? Can't catch me?"

The dragon was enraged and chased after me and toothless, as we got close to the ground I could hear the gas building up in the mouth of the dragon.

"NOW!" Toothless and I spun around, and shot a plasma blast right into the gassy mouth of the dragon. Explosions caught and the wings of the beast started tear apart. As we flew away as far as we could to safety I looked back to see the dragon fallen onto the island before exploding into a wall of fire.

Toothless and I flew and landed a while away from the fallen dragon on the island. Suddenly, a horde of dragons burst out of the top of what was left of the island, and crowded around us. They formed a circle around us, and bowed their heads.

"Toothless? What's going on?" I asked him, but he only sat there with a gummy smile forming on his face.

"Toothless?" I asked again. He looked at me, then used his snout to shove me forward to the dragons.

"Bud, what are you doing? What's going on?" I was getting impatient with my dragon. I had absolutely no clue what the dragons were up to. Toothless shoved me closer to the dragons. I stumbled up to a Monstrous Nightmare, who bared its teeth dripping saliva from it's jaw.

"Ah hello?...", I said, the dragon seemed happy with that and grabbed my sleeve with its teeth making my arm move towards his snout...what was he...oh he wants me to pet him.

I held out my hand and the Monstrous Nightmare placed his snout into my palm. It closed it's eyes for a while until I retracted my arm again. I turned to look at Toothless,

"What was that bud?" not expecting an answer but still he was the only one that I knew and sort of understood.

"Oh nothing just you becoming the king of dragons because we killed the Red Death, aka, the queen no biggie," my breathing stopped and I looked at Toothless with wide gabbing eyes, my brain going a mile a minute to understand what the fuck had happened.

"Did..did you just...talk?"I said. I shook my head, feeling a little faint.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"What? You can talk to dragons?!" I yelled, unable to process the story completely.

"Yes, but not anymore…" Hiccup trailed off.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I can only do it when I'm near Toothless," he explained.

"Well, where is Toothless then?" I said, looking into his mesmerizing eyes. He turned his head away in response.

"Ok, continue with the story in order then," finished.

**Flashback Hiccup POV**

"I can… I can understand you?" I asked Toothless, not expecting his response.

"Yes, now, focus! Hiccup, we are the new rulers, that how things work here. You, being the first human to become a king can make you understand dragons," Toothless said. I stared wide-eyed at my dragon. He had a weird voice, not like I imagined he would.

"Ok, well, umm… Hello… dragons!" I said loudly but unsure of what to do.

"You don't need to serve that monster anymore, you are free from her tyranny!" I added.

"My name is Hiccup, and this is Toothless… umm… we, shall be on our way now. You can go!" I finished, unaware that the dragons bowed one last time and obeyed. They flew off into all directions, and I could hear laughter and chatter. Toothless and I were left alone on the beach, a small fire still going from what I could see were the remains of the monstrous dragon.

"Why don't we go home now, bud," I told Toothless as I climbed onto his back.

"You know, for a human, you're not heavy at all!" Toothless said as we took off.

After a while out of the island's view, we were soaring quietly above the misty ocean, on our way back to Berk. That was the last I ever saw my best friend, Toothless.

A ship had attacked, the fearsome Skrill on it's sail. It was only one tribe who had that as their crest… the Berserkers.

Dagur the Deranged was their leader, with his father Oswald the Agreeable executed for treason no one knew of, he was made the boss by default.

A large net was shot from a catapult, tying itself around us like it did when the Outcasts took us.

This time, only I was set free… put on a small drift boat that took the current back to Berk, and took Toothless far away from me.

**Flashforward Astrid POV**

"Hiccup…" I said as tears started gathering in his eyes. I hugged him tight as if I were never going to let him go.

"I'm so sorry…"I whispered into his ear, and he leaned more into my arms.

He turned his head towards me, and I took his lips into mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever, and for minutes we didn't pull away. I knew now that he was in love with me like I was with him.

Our kissing grew more intense and we fell back onto the bed. With the cold evening air, we pulled apart to breathe. We rested our foreheads on each other's and smiled in silence.

Next thing we knew, we fell asleep, hugging each other the entire night.

* * *

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey...I keep getting coments on how toothless should be alive and stuff like that and all I have to say is me and the co-writer have finished wrighting this story 2days ago and I'm just posting all the chapters we have written one a day so just wait and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning I awoke to Hiccup getting out of bed and getting changed into his normal outfit. He was really hot! I thought, and lay there still. A minute later, he sat back on the bed and had trouble with tying up the last piece of his shoulder armour, I sat up to do it for him. After I had finished, he turned around smiling, then leaned forward for us to kiss.

At the arena, I walked in through the gate with confidence,, but Hiccup shy behind me.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen!" I turned to whisper to him loudly. I had a plan, and it was destined to be achieved.

It didn't take long… but I managed to explain Hiccup's story to the dragon riders.

They gazed at him in awe, but remained speechless.

"And that is why we must go and find his dragon. Now, who's with me!" I yelled. The arena remained silent, but after a while they agreed.

"So, what's the plan?" Ruffnut asked, leaning on her dragon Barf. The funny thing is, Barf is only half of the dragon. The Hideous Zippleback has two heads, and therefore two riders. Her brother, Tuffnut, had his dragon half, Belch, to keep him company during the conversation.

"We fly out early tomorrow with enough supplies for days. We find the Berserker island and find the Night Fury."

"Its harder than you think, Astrid", I turned to look at Hiccup as he just stood there, looking at all of us.

"You think I haven't tried to get Toothless back...The first time I almost died of blood loss because they had 6 Whispering Deaths tied up all with dragon root sewn to their skin, the second time I didn't even get on the island because of all the armed Berserkers...what I'm trying to say, is its a lot harder than just walking in and out. We need a plan and a back, back up plan just in case something goes wrong. This is Dagur, not some wild untamed Terrible Terror that can easily be put down with dragon nip...last time I checked, Dagur ain't no fucking Terror!"

"Ok, you don't have to yell at us, Hiccup," Fishlegs said. He was a fat, smart guy with a Gronckle as a dragon.

"I'm not yelling, I am just frustrated at the fact that you all just sit here and make fun of me when you don't even try to get to know me and what happened!" Hiccup said, but really, he yelled.

"Ok, calm down. Why don't we make our plan today and fly off tomorrow," I said, stepping in the middle of the arena.

"Hiccup, do you know what the island looks like and where they keep Toothless?"I asked him.

"No, but I just have a few memories of where in the Archipelago the island is. Does that help?" He replied. I nodded and turned so only he could see me smiling and winking. I could tell he tried to stop himself from smiling back.

"Wait a minute, how do you know what happened, anyway?" Tuffnut asked, and Ruffnut agreed.

"Umm… Gobber told me. Now back to business," I quickly answered. I jogged over to a chest at the side of the arena and opened it to pull out a large piece of parchment.

It was a map, and I sketched the whereabouts of the Berserker Island like Hiccup told me to.

Then we worked on the plan, giving each a code name.

The next morning, we woke up early and packed our supplies. After we were all packed and had snuck away from our houses before the sun rose, making sure that our parents did not find out of what we were doing,we headed for the arena.

"Ok so does everyone know the plan?" I asked looking at everyone.

"You got it babe!" Gods snotlout is a creep.

"Yes but i still feel very scared...what if Meatlug gets hurt? Oh my poor dragon….", ok so Fishlegs is still on board.

"Yeah I remember I think Ruffnut remembers so I will"

"Wait I was suppose to remember it ok ok your gonna have to say the plan all over again more slow like"

Ok, they are a helpful team. I turned around to see Hiccup had slammed his palm into his face dragging it down with an irritated look.

"Lets just go we'll explain on the way there….. again", he said.

"ahh are we not forgetting something", I turned around to see Ruffnut lazily sitting on her dragon with a bored look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hiccup doesn't have a dragon to ride there," Tuffnut finished. And they were right he didn't, he could fly with one of us but then our dragons would get tired quicker.

"Who said I didn't have a dragon?" Hiccup spun around kind of offended by the question.

"Because were going to go and get duh remember you came up with the plan," Snotlout said as he climbed onto Hookfang.

"Yeah but I was crowned co-king of dragons."

"Pfft, so," Snotlout crossed his arms and looked away a little jealous.

"Just watch," Hiccup cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted a Monstrous Nightmare call into the air. Nothing happened for a minute or so.

"Ha! King of dragons can't even call a dragon!" Snotlout sneered.

Just as he finished his sentence an old, blue and yellow Monstrous Nightmare flew into the arena right next to Hiccup.

"Guys this is the dragon that told me Toothless and I were co-kings. His name is Stormhunter, he's been keeping an eye on me ever since Toothless was taken," Hiccup patted the old dragon on the snout.

"He's beautiful," I said, to which the dragon proudly stood up higher with a smug look.

"He's old," to which Snotlout was kicked out of his seat by Hookfang.

"Don't say that about pack alphas, Snotlout, even your own dragon will turn against you," Hiccup said smugly as he hopped on Stormhunter's back.

"Wait, you don't have a saddle," I said going to get some rope, "you're gonna fall of."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Hiccup then tapped the side of Stormhunter's neck lightly with his foot and the dragon shot into the air at such a speed I had to cover my eyes to stop dust from getting in them.

"Well then...lets go everybody!" I shouted as I hopped on Stormfly and shot off after Hiccup.

To see me and the other riders gawking at Hiccup was a complete understatement. I mean yeah, I thought he was ok at dragon riding but the tricks he was doing...the were things we hadn't even thought of. Here he was jumping of Stormhunter over rocks and landing standing up on Stormhunter's back perfectly.

"He is really good at this," said Fishlegs looking a little green because of all the barrell rolls Hiccup was doing with Stormhunter.

"yeah you can say that again", I said.

"WOO-HOO I HAVEN'T DONE THIS IS AGES!"shouted Hiccup at the top of his lungs. He looked so happy just flying around. He looked like he was glowing, like he was in his element. And he also looked really good I mean I always wondered what the leather suit was for but now I see its a really good dragon riding suit. And it made him look really good I mean, SERIOUSLY good.

"ASTRID!"

"WHAT?" I yelled turning my head to look at Fishlegs who had interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't know about you but that storm was not in the plan," he lifted his finger to point to the side of us. What I saw made my blood run cold...a lighting storm, and it was heading in fast.

Dark clouds closed in over our heads and heavy rain started showering us. Hiccup flew in closer to the team.

"Astrid, do you see anywhere we can land?" He asked, and I looked around us trying to find some sort of island or structure to land on.

"No, what do we do?" I replied, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He turned his gaze downwards, thinking of a way out of the storm. Lightning bolts were starting to strike all around us and the sky grew darker.

He suddenly snapped his head up again.

"Follow me!" He shouted, and we followed. He flew up towards the the clouds, higher and higher.

We followed him, however uncertain of what he was doing.

We finally came up above the clouds, sunshine and blue skies greeting us.

I turned my head towards Hiccup, and just watched as his smile grew while he gazed into the warmth of the sunlight, lightly closing his eyes.

"Astrid!" Snotlout shouted and snapped my thoughts back to reality. I looked at him, and watched as he pointed down through the clouds.

I checked our map one last time, and smiled as we flew closer and closer to the Berserker Island.

"Lets go! It's time for a little revenge!" Hiccup shouted as he and Stormhunter dived for the ground. Through the clouds we followed him and silently landed on one side of the island where there seemed to be no Berserkers. It was a lush forest of pine and oak trees with only a few possible clearings where we could have landed.

"So, where are they keeping Toothful?" Ruffnut asked.

"His name is Toothless! And, there is a bunker hidden in the forest, it has all the locations of were toothless is and when and where they move him...But I have no idea where it is though," Hiccup sighed.

"Ok then, lets go!" I shouted.

"No! We have to split up. That way we can find it faster. If someone finds the entrance, yell out the code word, ok?" Hiccup clarified.

The gang nodded and urged their dragons forward.

It was hours later when Fishlegs suddenly stumbled upon a rusty metal trap door covered in dry dust from the forest ground.

"I found it! Now… what was the code word again? Oh yes: RAWRRR!" Fishlegs yelled at the top of his lungs. The code words are all dragon roars so no one would get suspicious if it was heard.

There was a rustle in the bushes to the left where Fishlegs was sitting on his dragon, Meatlug. With a petrified look he waited for an armed viking to jump out, yet relieved to find it was only me on Stormfly. Seconds later the other dragon riders showed up and settled around the trap door. Hiccup had a serious look of concentration on his face. Everyone waited for him to speak.

Hiccup got off Stormhunter's back and walked over to the door. He bent over and settled on one knee, gripping the icy metal handle. He hesitated for a second, but then with all his strength he pulled on the door, falling backwards. The door swung open and Hiccup sat up, not entering the \ door yet.

"What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there?" Snotlout insisted.

Hiccup smiled as he got up to get a stick. He tossed it inside the opening in the ground. To everyone except Hiccup's surprize, a small object came hurtling out of the opening and stuck in the branch of a nearby tree.

"Poison dart, I've seen these traps before," Hiccup said as he finally got closer to the hole and climbed inside.

Everyone looked at each other in amazement, but I couldn't help but smile. She was wondering about how Hiccup felt about her. Whether he considered her his girlfriend, or if she was just a substitute for his dragon.

"Wait up there, I'll be right back!" Hiccup shouted.

Moments passed when He finally emerged from the ground holding a rolled up map in his left hand.

"This is the map I was telling you about. It shows all the places they move Toothless to, and when. Look, now he is here," He said placing a finger on the map. It seemed to be on the other side of the island.

"Ok, lets go whip some Berserker ass!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Lets go get my friend back," I heard Hiccup whisper as we all got onto our dragons and flew off to the other side of the island.

* * *

**dont worry more chapters to come**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 9

Something was off. From the moment we got on this island it was too quiet too….easy. Something wasn't right and I could tell the other riders knew it to.

"There it is!"I heard Hiccup yell and pointing down to the ground.

Down below was small arena made of metal and bones similar to the academy back at Berk. I looked closer to see there was something in the center of the arena tied up with a million chains that was attached everywhere in the arena, the ground the ceiling and the walls.

"Is that…," I started of saying but Hiccup confirmed my hunch.

"Toothless...what have they done?"

Hiccup and the rest of us flew down to the outside of the arena jumping off our dragons. Hiccup raced past us squeezing in between the ceiling bars and falling to the ground landing on his feet.

"Bud…" but before Hiccup could get to Toothless something whizzed past him stopping his movements. I looked up...Berserkers.

"Hiccup!" I shouted and jumped down the same way he did with the dragon riders following me.

A long wooden arrow was stuck in the stone wall next to Hiccup and he had a terrified expression on his face. I gasped when I saw a slim man holding a crossbow reload and take aim.

"STOP!" Yelled Hiccup at the top of his lungs holding his arms out to the man. More of his tribe gathered behind him and took aim with more crossbows.

"Dagur stop!"

Dagur walked through the crowd of Berserkers with a smug and evilish grin on his face.

"Well, well I never thought I would see you again brother," Dagur swang the bow he had in his hands at Hiccup missing him by miles as the end of the crossbow touched Hiccup's nose.

"What are you doing here brother?"

"Hiccup!" I yelled and ran over to him

"Oh, and who it this beauty?" Dagur said, lowering the crossbow.

"Don't you dare touch her Dagur, I'm the one you want! Not them, not her!" Hiccup shouted.

"Well what have we here? Do you like her, Hiccup?" He replied with a devilish grin. I was petrified but still waited for his response.

"Dagur, get away from her!" He yelled.

"Oh, so you do!" Dagur replied walking closer to me. I kept walking backwards hiding my axe behind my back until I ran out of room to retreat. The creep kept walking closer to me holding up his crossbow aimed at my head.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted and ran towards us as fast as he could.

Dagur was now only centimetres away, when a loud roar echoed through the arena.

Everyone turned to look at Toothless locked up in chains as he struggled to get free.

"You know what..Berserkers get out of the arena but keep the Berkians inside", he sneered as he walked outside the arena with the rest of his tribe always keeping the crossbow pointed towards us.

"Release Toothless," he shouted, wait wasn't that a bad thing? Dagur then got what appeared to be a small drum and rattled it in his hand creating a humming sound, the metal chains clanged to the ground as toothless stood up his pupils slit and an angry expression on his face.

"Kill Hiccup and His friends!", just as dagur shouted this toothless pounded after hiccup ready to strike.

**Hiccup POV**

I stared in shock unable to move as Toothless, my friend, the only one who understood me came pouncing towards me, not in a fun way like he did years ago but in a way that he was ready to kill. This was not Toothless.

I dodged out of the way, rolling on the ground. As I looked up I saw Toothless building up gas, I crawled away my eyes never leaving his.

"HICCUP!" I heard Astrid scream but as I took a glance her way I saw that the Berserks had brought a skrill that was holding the other riders down.

I looked back at toothless. This was not him. No way.

"Toothless...bud?" This made Toothless stop building up gas to growl at me. Hissing and going to a defensive stance. His eyes I noticed were narrow slits, as opposed to them usually being round and full of life.

"Toothless," If this was going to be the end I was going to apologize for everything.

"Toothless I...I am so sorry…I'm sorry for shooting you down 5 years ago and making you lose your ability to fly...I'm sorry for not rescuing you sooner from Dagur and that I wasn't strong enough to do so...I was so upset I had lost you I couldn't fly another dragon without feeling like I was betraying you some how. But if you are really going to kill me then please don't kill the other riders. Do that one thing for me. We're best friends bud, you were my only light in the dark, so please let me see the old you again, come back to me, please bud, come back to me."

Just when I thought it was the end, Toothless started shaking his head, his pupils going from narrowed slits to big and round, back again till finally they settled.

"Toothless?" I asked as he walked up to me.

_"You dont have to apologize for anything. What happened 5 years ago was the best day of my life, even if I did lose my flight, you let me get it back,"_ I heard Toothless' voice, I had missed it for so many years.

"Glad you're back, bud," I reached up and patted his snout getting a purring noise from him in response.

"NOO SOMEONE KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL!" My blood ran cold, there was still the issue of Dagur….shit. Why Toothless' back, leaning forward to whisper in his ears.

"Ok, come on, we can do this. we can get out of here…" I whispered. He turned his head in all directions to get a visual on all the targets.

"NOW TOOTHLESS! Barrel roll, plasma blast!" I Yelled. Toothless shot into the air, then tucked his wings to his sides and rolled in the air, shooting out his powerful blue blasts. Hitting each target with Night Fury accuracy, Toothless spread his wings again and soared to a stop in front on the bars where the Skrill was on the other side in possession of the other riders… but where was Astrid?

"Hiccup, look out!" I could hear Astrid scream. I turned to where her voice was coming from, and saw Dagur holding her with a sword to her throat, and heard more arrows being fired at us.

I was frustrated, I had no no idea what to do, Dagur was going to kill Astrid and then the riders, and then he was going to kill me and probably Toothless. I have to think of something, and fast.  
Something to get us out of here and quick. Toothless and I dodged all the arrows and shot straight for Dagur.

"Dagur you son of a bitch, let her go!" Toothless and I landed just in front of him and Astrid.

"I'm the one you want, not her," I said.

"Oh, but you like her, so i do want her," He scratched her check with the knife letting a bead of blood trickle down, and then he licked it. I winced at the scene but tried to stay calm.

"Hiccup…" Astrid pleaded.

Anger filled my veins. I hopped off Toothless, and grabbed my sword. I pressed the button letting the blade swing out, instantly catching fire. I never showed anyone my invention before, and to admit, I was quite proud of it.

Dagurs eyes widened and he shoved Astrid to the ground grabbing his own sword.

"If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get," Dagur said pointing his sword at me. In one clean cut my sword broke his sword in two making him gab opened mouthed. He dropped everything and backed away from me and Astrid who had her hands in tight fists ready to knock him out.

"Berserkers! Finish them!" He yelled and ran for cover as the whole outside of the arena filled with armed vikings holding their lethal crossbows.

I grabbed Astrid's hand and let her to Toothless' back where we sat and took off, just missing a row of managed to dive through some of the metal and chains that cased the whole of the arena, and we landed in front of the skrill. It was black and dark purple, with lightning that crackled all over it's scales.

"What do we do Hiccup? We can't leave the other riders," I heard Astrid say as I jumped off Toothless' back, "wait, Hiccup, what are you doing?"

But I didnt listen to her. I just looked into the Skrill's eyes, slowly walking over dropping all my weapons to show I wasn't a threat. I moved my fingers close to the sight of the skrill to get its attention moving my hand around making the skrill follow it, till finally the skrill placed its snout in my open palm.

I smiled as the skrill started purring as I scratched his neck.

"You're not a bad dragon, will you let my friends go?" I whispered.

"Ok," I heard the crackling voice of the Skrill as he got up off of Fishlegs and the others followed suit.

"That was amazing Hiccup how did….", I cut Fishlegs of off what he was going to say.

"Ask me later we have to get outta here," I jumped on Toothless and saw that Astrid had moved to Stormfly. Damn, I liked flying with her. No, now is not the time to think like that. I looked around to see the other riders on their dragons except for Snotlout.

"Snotlout what are you doing? Come on, we have to go!" I yelled. I could already hear the footsteps of more armed Berserkers coming this way.

"You really think I would go with you?" He asked.

"What? Come on, Snotlout, what's wrong with you?" Astrid yelled from Stormfly's back.

"No! You can't make me! You have your Night Fury now, and have no place in the academy anymore! You can leave without me!" He replied angrily.

We all looked at each other with confusion.

Snotlout finally jumped on Hookfang's neck where his saddle was placed and urged the dragon forward to surrender to the Berserkers and Dagur.

"Snotlout you traitor!" Astrid shouted ready to jump of Stormfly and attack him.

"Astrid let him be, he chose this," I looked back at Snotlout before shooting of to the sky with the other riders with Stormhunter following us.

* * *

**XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter so sad**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Astrid POV**

Back on Berk we arrived without saying a word.

"You think this will work?" I finally asked Hiccup whose face was all serious and in deep thought.

"It has to," he replied.

A few days later we heard the Attack Horn and ran towards the beach. Off the coastline we could spot a fleet of ships getting nearer to us.

"Do you think it's Dagur?" Fishlegs asked.

"Of course it is, we took his dragon, remember?" Ruffnut replied.

"Umm guys? My dragon. And, you're right, it has to be Dagur, the sails have the Berserker crest on them," Hiccup said.

"Ok then, everyone ready your dragons!" I shouted and started jogging back to the arena.

"Astrid, wait!" Hiccup yelled and ran after me. He stopped in front of me half smiling.

"I don't want Dagur to get you again," he said.

"Don't worry, Hic! I'll be fine. and besides, I have Stormfly and you with me," I replied leaning forward to kiss him.

"Astrid?" Tuffnut shouted and I realised they were all watching.

"Oh, ummm," I started and looked to an amused Hiccup for help for an explanation, yet I knew he would just stand there and let me embarrass myself. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, they aren't going to wait for us to get ready!" I yelled and tugged Hiccup behind me. The gang followed slowly behind, and I started to run and Hiccup did too.

Once we were around the corner he pulled me aside and pressed my back against the stone wall. He leaned forward and kissed me. I was glad he still cared for me, and not just for Toothless.

After kissing for a long time we finally heard the chatter of Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and we pulled away. We smiled as we caught our breath and rested our foreheads on each other's. We then continued to walk to the arena with the others to get our dragons.

It was still unusual to have a Night Fury with us in the arena, but we still greeted him and continued to our own dragons.

Toothless was the first dragon in the air, followed by my dragon, then Barf and Belch and then finally Meatlug.

"I'll go get the back up," Hiccup yelled

"Wait, what back up? We don't have back up except for a few dragons on Berk! Unless you plan to carry all the adults back from their trading mission on Toothless' back!" I yelled when he started to turn around and fly away.

He swiveled around on Toothless before yelling, "Just distract them for 5 minutes ok!"

I growled this was not part of the plan but there was nothing I could do. I ordered the small dragon army, riders and some people of berk who had stayed behind from the trading mission to dive and start fighting the Berserkers. I jumped of stormfly to land on top of a

Berserker knocking him out cold I then proceeded to hit as many people with my axe as I could. As I waited for more of them to attack me I heard a voice that made my blood run cold.

"Well, well look! It's Hiccups toy," I turned around to see Dagur smirking, with Snotlout behind him sitting on Hookfang.

"Snotlout you traitor!" I shouted.

"Now don't blame him. He just joined the winning side," Dagur sneered as he walked closer drawing out his sword ready to fight.

"Yeah he is on the winning side," I said smiling.

"Yeah wait aren't you suppose to disagree?" just as Dagur finished his sentence, Hookfang swung his tail around knocking Dagur to the ground and disarming him, before he pinned Dagur to the ground with his claws.

"Thanks Hookfang. You too Snotlout."

"No prop babe," I rolled my eyes at that.

"Wait, what is going on? Snotlout, you're betraying me? Dagur the deranged?" It looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel in his face by how angry he looked.

Snotlout just ignored him.

"The Berserkers are really bad at fighting fast moving objects or ones that move around too much. It makes them dizzy," he said as he drew his axe and jumped down to help me fight some more Berserkers that had gotten on the ship.

"Got it!"

"Berserkers, attack them! Kill them!" Dagur had yelled I looked to see that there were too many of them. A lot more than we had planned. What are we going to do? My question was answered as a high whistling sound traveled through the air followed by a purplish blue explosion happening on one of the giant crossbows the another ship had pointed at us. Hiccup jumped down and brought out his flaming sword taking down berserkers left and right while Toothless pounced on all of them and flung them of the ship with his tail.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh you know, calling for some backup."

"Backup from who?" I looked up as a dark shadow appeared over us. It was a giant swarm of dragons, all types of species ready to attack the ships.

"A Terrible Terror showed up before we left, telling me there was a giant dragon army on the way to help. They heard what had happened and what we were doing from some of the dragons on Berk. I tried telling them we were fine and they should not risk their lives, but they just told me to shut up and that they were going to said they owed us for stopping the war," Hiccup said with a slight confused look on his face,"long story short, dragons are stubborn and these dragons want revenge on Berserkers so this should be interesting. Look! theres even the Skrill from Berserker island!"

I looked up to see it was true all these dragons were helping us.

"Well lets do this then," I said

We all jumped back on our dragons and started attacking the ship making it slowly capsize. The swarm of dragons that had come to our aid flew down and started attacking everyone and everything.

Soon there was nothing left but ash and floating piles of flaming wood with Berserkers trying to grab them to help them float in the water.

Hiccup and I flew over to where Dagur was struggling to hold onto a piece of drift wood.

"Are you going to leave me and everyone on Berk alone now, including the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Never!" Dagur sneered.

"I thought you might say that," Hiccup sighed."Toothless plasma blast!" Toothless shot a blast at Dagur ending his life. The tribe of Berserkers saw this and quickly started to swim away.

As they swam away we saw ships on the horizon.

With the Berk crest on them.

As they got closer we could see the shocked look on all the adults faces and as Stoick looked up to see Hiccup riding a dragon. He was speechless.

"Well looks like you found him, I knew you would," said Gobber with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Hiccup as we all landed on the docks as there ship pulled up next to us.

Stoick walked off still shocked.

"Wait, what happened here?" He asked looking at us riders.

"That, dad, is a very long and very complicated story," said Hiccup smiling as Toothless nudged his hand.

After the mess from the battle tidied up, Hiccup looked to Astrid. That girl loved Deadly Nadders, he thought. He waltzed off to the forge and shut the wooden windows.

Hours later he stepped outside with a little wrapped box.

Hiccup ran over to Astrid who was busy grooming her beloved Stormfly.

"Hey, Astrid!"" He called out and she turned around just as he stopped in front of her. Smiling, he gave her the small box. She beamed at him and dropped all her scale-grooming brushes to open it.

Inside lay a pin in the shape of a Deadly Nadder.

"Hiccup… It;s beautiful!" She exclaimed and reached out to hug him.

"Wait until you see this," he said taking the pin from her, holding it away and pressed a small, concealed trigger.

Out of the small pin drew a knife coated in Monstrous Nightmare saliva, setting it alight. He gave her the Nadder weapon. Astrid was lost for words.

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked. To give him his answer, Astrid put the blade back in the pin and tied it to her coat.

She then reached forward for Hiccup's neck pulling him closer.

They passionately kissed with love and devotion.

"I love you", Hiccup whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you to", astrid said. pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

**So thats it... I hope u liked...oh and me and the co-wrighter of this story are wrighting a new fic it had tourcher and death and...magic...wot could it possibly be...dun dun dun...So thank you for all the coments and you guys are awsome.**


End file.
